C'est la vie
by Lost in a Mad World
Summary: Aislynn is no fool, she knows that not everything is as it seems. Everyone has secrets and she's no exception. Bad things happen but instead of dwelling on them, she moves on because she knows that that's just life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, stranger! Welcome to my Fanfic, I hope you enjoy this extremely short chapter. Btw, I don't own My Candy Love but i do own my characters.**

**Prologue**:

Most teenagers would be miserable if their mum told them that they were moving. It's not that I'm not sad, but my mum found a better paying job in America, so who am I to refuse? My mum has been through so much just because of me that a fresh new start would be good for her.

I've wanted to go to America but this isn't LA, Florida or California- it's some tiny city that seems to be named after a cupcake. Sweet Amoirs. The person that named it was either a cupcake lover or just high.

Only my two closest friends went to the airport with me, I didn't even bother to tell the rest. I hate goodbyes. Especially cheesy goodbyes. I said my goodbyes with tears in my eyes, but we didn't promise to write and call every single day because we know that's a lie. We know that life goes on.

**Note: **This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. What do you guy's think?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

Cupcake city isn't as bad as I thought. Well, from what I saw from inside the Taxi anyway. I personally prefer big cities with lots of people and activities, but I could get used to this. It's a cute little town with a few shops here and there.

But what I loved was our apartment. I finally got my own room! It might sound strange coming from a 16 year old girl, but I've never had my own room before. I never really needed it and we didn't have enough money for it before Him anyway. Being gifted with this little piece of freedom made me realize that in two years, I'll be an adult. I pushed that thought away, I'll have plenty of time to think about that later. What I need now is to drown in dreams. No wonder my mum named me Aislynn.

I was woken up by a shrill noise, piercing through my slumber. I hit the alarm clock with a "Fuck you". Yeah, I'm obviously not a morning person. I look at my dishevelled reflection. My curly hair is a frizzy mess, my eyes are puffy and my breath probably stinks. Time for a shower!

After my cold shower I felt much better. I opened my wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear. First impression are actually important.I was so disappointed when I realized that shallowness is part of human nature. Right now, I just wanted to show up in my PJs or better yet, crawl between my sheets again.

Sighing, I put on my favourite skinny jeans and white shirt with a collar. I decided to put on some concealer to hide my dark circles and a minimum amount of eyeliner. After putting on my beloved leather jacket with studs on the collar, I looked at myself in the mirror. It's astounding how much difference make-up can make. I'm grateful for technology these days, imagining myself in the Victorian times is quite scary. I'd probably be a slave.

I parked my motorbike carefully, not wanting to scratch it since it's the result of me performing with my friends and juggling three other jobs at the same time. It's seldom that I ever work that hard for anything. Riding it gives me an adrenaline rush and I'm what my friends called an adrenaline rush junkie.

I looked around but there was no one around. Hmm, looks like I'm late. Oh well, whatever. I'm new, I could use that as an excuse.

I take a moment to look at the building I will be spending my time in for who knows how long. It's actually surprisingly big for this small city, 3 stories high and it looked fairly new.

I walked in with my head held high, letting my hips sway a little more than usual. There was no one in the corridor… well that's strange. I see a door labelled as "Student Council Room". I assume this is where I'm supposed to get my schedule from. I knock once, twice, thrice…

Oh well, I'll just walk in.

"Excuse me?" I say to the blonde that seemed to be so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear me knock or walk in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Golden Boy

"Excuse me?" He looks startled for a moment before visibly pulling himself together. He smiles politely at me, though his unusually honey coloured eyes looked dull. There were faint dark circles under his eyes that would be hard to notice, but I always look carefully. Or you could just call it perving. What?! I'm a perv and I'm not ashamed!

"Can I help you?" His question interrupted the once over I was giving him.

"That depends," I smiled at him "are you in charge of the school schedules?"

"Yes, I'm the Student Body president. But you got your schedules at the beginning of the year, didn't you?" He asked in the same polite, but tired tone.

"You guys might have, but I'm new." I thought to myself, "_If Golden Boy is the President, shouldn't he know this?" _

I chuckled at his surprised facial expression. A slight blush dusted across his tanned skin.

"Oh, you're Aislynn!", "_So he does know", _"Welcome to Sweet Amoirs High, here's your schedule." He handed me my schedule and our fingers touched slightly. His faced turned into a darker pink while he cleared his throat. Ha, how adorable!

"Thank you very much…" I stopped "What's your name?"

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel Woods." His face was back to its normal colour by now.

"Well, you can call me Lynn." I smirked at him "See ya, Nat." He definitely seems nice and teasing him is quite fun.

At this point, most teenage girls would say that they're nervous. Nervous that no-one's going to like them, that they'll have no-one to eat lunch with but I'm not. I know that not everyone is going to like me and if no-one wants to be friends with me, that's their loss not mine.

Ooh, this school has lockers! In both London and Sydney, we didn't have lockers and we had to wear uniforms, so this is a big change. A change that my back and fashion sense is grateful for.

My first lesson is English, my favourite subject. Classroom B isn't hard to find. I knock twice before entering.

As I told you, I come from London, where there is a diverse community. Colour usually didn't matter, people didn't gawk at you for being black or Asian or whatever you are. That's why I was watching Golden Boy's reaction to me so closely, to see if he'll stare or look disgusted. He passed my Test.

But this class was a different story. They were staring at me like I was an exotic animal. "_Look away before Mufasa rips off your head." _I grin at my own lame joke.

"Sorry about being late sir, but I'm new so I had to take care of something." That's a lie, but I have discovered that sometimes lies are better than the truth.

"Okay, well introduce yourself to the class." The teacher says after clearing his throat. Even the teacher seems startled. I feel my temper flare slightly, but as always, I cover it up with a smile.

"Hey, my name is Aislynn. As you can probably tell from the accent, I'm British." After announcing that I overhear a few whispers like: _"She's black, how can she be British?" _Ugh, ignorant fools. I keep my smile plastered on as I say "Any questions?"

A blonde with fancy clothes raised her hand up. "Yes?"

"If you're black, how are you British?" she asks while giving me a once over.

Well, this could be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I tried to make this one longer, so here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Horndogs

The teacher looked outraged, which just made me want to laugh because when I walked in he's reaction wasn't any better than the student's.

"Amber that is a very rude thing to ask! Apologize to"-

"It's allright sir, it's a valid question." I said, I turn back to Blondie "If you're asking what my nationality is, I'm Jamaican. But since I was born and raised in England and I have a British passport, I'm considered a British Citizen." I let my eyes sweep over the whole class, they were all staring at me, judging me. Except for one boy who was looking down at his notebook. He was scribbling furiously. I look back at Blondie, I'll have plenty of time to look at him later. "Got it?" The blonde flashes me an annoyed look and then nods.

"Okay Ms. Campbell please take a seat next to Lysander." He pointed at the same guy I was looking at. Even now he didn't look up from his notebook, it was like he was off in his own world.

Eyes follow me as I walk toward the back of the class. I tap Lysander's shoulder. "Excuse me, can you move your bag please?" I whisper.

He looks up from his notebook and I smile. He's gorgeous. I had a strange urge to pinch myself to see if he was real- he looked like he just stepped out of a fairy tale. A real Prince Charming. "Yes, of course." He replied.

Ugh, sometimes I hate school. I am grateful for education but lessons these days are ridiculous. Is "2x + y" going to get me a job? Is Cesar going to pay the bills? It is such a waste of precious time.

Rosalya and I walked to the lunch hall together, she said she wants to introduce me to her friends. I met Rosa in Maths and we got along well.

My mum is actually working at a clothing store, helping the owner with designs and materials. It turns out that Rosalya is his girlfriend.

I met Iris, Kim and Violette. Together we made an odd mix. But I had fun cracking jokes with them and Kim slowly started warming up to me. Before we knew it lunch was over and I had P.E. Well, it's called Gym here but oh well.

It turns out we have basketball, which is my favourite sport ever. I don't mean to be show off, but I'm pretty good at it. Kim and I walk in to the girl's changing while several girls stare at us.

"Why are they staring at us like we've got two heads?" I ask Kim.

"We don't get much new students here. Especially black ones." She answers bluntly.

"Yeah, I noticed." I whisper back. I slowly start changing. I'm not embarrassed like most girls would be, there's nothing for me to be embarrassed about. I used to be like that until I accepted myself and taught myself to love my body.

As I bend down to put on my shorts, I noticed that Blondie was staring at me. Probably looking for imperfections she could pick on later. If she only knew how little I cared. I smirk at her. Surprisingly, she suddenly turned red and turned toward the two girls that she's always with. I chuckle to myself.

We walk out and the coach divides us into two groups. Kim is the leader on my team and a boy was leader of the other team. He's hair somehow reminded me of period blood.

"You better not mess up, little girl." Kim says to me. _"Little girl, I'm the same height as her!" _It's true, we were both quite tall.

I raise an eyebrow "Little girl? Let me remind you that we're the same height Kim. And don't worry, I'm okay at basketball." And to lighten the mood I say, "We're probably gonna kick Carrot Head's arse." I smirk at her and she chuckles before turning serious again.

"Don't underestimate them, they're pretty good. Look out for the black guy too." She points at a tall guy with dreadlocks.

"Oooh, who's he?" I ask.

"Don't you dare Lynn!" she suddenly looks outraged _"Ha, she's only known me for an hour but she know how much of a perv I am!"_

"What, it's not like he's taken. Or is he. Maybe by you?" I tease. For a split second she looks absolutely flustered. And then she sneers at me. "Oh shut up!"

I chuckle mischievously. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." I whisper

The whistle blows. The gym suddenly turns into a zoo. We're all fighting for the ball like it's a piece of me and we're hungry lions. This mess continues for what seems like hours. Suddenly, Kim gets the ball from a short guy and shouts "Lynn!" She throws the ball to me and I run for that basket while dribbling. One step closer…

I suddenly see a flash of red. Mr. Period Hair is in front of me, blocking and trying to take my basketball away. _"I do not think so!"_ He may be about four inches taller than me, but I'm good at jumping. So I jump and throw and…

Yes! Our team shouts and hollers in victory. I high five Kim while she says "Good one." I may be a tad sweaty but I feel The Rush and that's all that matters.

I look back at Cherry Head. He looked like he'd just been slapped, the he looked annoyed. I smirk at him. Just then I hear someone behind me say: "She's hot!" I turn around and see a guy with a big group of friends. Obviously Mr. Popular-and-thinks-he's-all-that. He's moving toward me, he's hand reaching out toward...my butt! _"Who does he think he is?!" _

I grab his hand and twist it, just like they taught me in my self-defence lessons. His face contorts with pain while I say loudly: "What makes you think you can go around grabbing girl's butts? Maybe if you talk to a girl, get to know her, get in a darned relationship with her, maybe then you'll get the privilege of touching her. But until then sit your arse down and keep jerking it to porn, you horndog!" I drop his hand and walk away angrily, aware of all the people laughing at him.

After changing I came out to see Kim waiting for me. I wasn't expecting it, which must've shown on my face.

"I thought you might need a ride home." She answered my unasked question.

"I do, actually. Thanks." I smile at her. I didn't have a car, I never saw the point, but right now I'm exhausted.

"What you did with John was pretty great, you should've seen his face." She told me on the way out "But, be warned, you'll be on Amber's radar now. She's his girlfriend. More like his bitch." She says with disgust in her voice.

"Who's Amber? And what kind of boyfriend is he?" I ask

"Amber is the blonde bitch with her two little lapdogs."

"Oh, Ms. Barbie Face! Who cares, it was worth it. I just feel sorry for her. Her boyfriend probably cheated on her hundred times." I say. She shrugs as she gets into the car and says "It was her choice."

She turns on her music and puts on En Vogue's "Free Your Mind". I start to sing along and she joins in. We laugh and sing all the way home and I thought to myself:

"_This is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

**_That's it for today, tell me what you guys think! I actually made this account because I'm trying to improve my writing skills so if you've got advice and constructive criticism, feel free to review. _**


End file.
